


Secret Combinaison

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Caught by teammates, Coming Out, M/M, Mention of sex, Not Beta Read, Secret Messages, Secret Relationship, secret place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris & Lionel are in a secret relationship, everything that can be secret even if sometimes they send coded messages on social medias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Combinaison

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired a little by the prompt on here : http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/10208.html?thread=6228192#t6228192
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Lionel & Cris are in a secret relationship since many months, where they really happy. They have lots of sex, really hot sex and also kinky sex. But they are also happy when they do not have sex, they are really good together, they were in love. They had also some Skype dates and also many pictures.

Their relationship is still a secret because for the moment they don't want to tell their relationship to the press and to their teammate.

But sometimes on social media Cris & Lionel post some coded messages like a picture of one place in some minutes of interval with the hashtag #happytobehere #Happy #WonderfulDay etc...

They also post some tweet where they said "Have spent a wonderful day at some place, can't wait to go again"

They have also each other as lockscreen and wallpaper by phone. One of them is both of them in a bed and a little sleepy but really happy. And also one where is Lionel, who is a shirtless and another of Cris like this. In the folder of their phone they have also one picture of each other wearing the jersey of the other with no underwear and the ass can be seen.

One day during a part of the team of Madrid, Cris has left his phone on the table and he had one notification, one of his teammates have seen his lock screen. The lock screen is Lionel & Cris on the bed together. The teammate who have see that is Iker.

"Cris, I give your phone, you had one notification"

"Oh, thanks. Huh, did you see something?"

"Like your picture ?"

"Yeah..."

"Sorry about that..."

"You don't have to be sorry about that, but why you never told me you were in a relationship with Lionel Messi, i thought i was one of your best friend."

"I didn't tell you, because we wanted to keep it secret for a moment because we don't want to tell the press and also because of what everyone could tell about us"

"You know, you can trust the team. If you are happy, they will be happy for you"

"You sure ?"

"Yes"

"You won't tell the team ?"

"No, don't worry"

"I will tell everything when we will be ready"

"Are you happy ? And since how many months are you with him ?"

"It's will be 6 months that we are together and yes i'm very happy"

"So i'm really happy for you both"

When Cris arrives at his home, he decided to tell what have happened to Lionel in a Skype date night.

"Ah, you too, you had a talk with a teammate?"

"Yes, why you too?"

"Yes with Gerard."

"And what did he say?"

"The same as you.."

"What we should do?"

"I know that I love you, and I want to tell our teammate about us, and for the rest we will see later."

"Yes I agree and I love you too"

Some days later they decide to tell their team mate, they were supportive of them and really happy for them.

They decided to wait a little for the press and everything, they were really happy, and they have also decided that now they can be together more often they have finally found a way to see each other for a long time.

 

**END**

 

 


End file.
